This invention relates to oocyte and embryo handling apparatus.
Conventionally, an oocyte is extracted from a follicle using a needle to which suction is applied so that the oocyte is aspirated into a test tube or other receptacle. Often a flushing liquid is supplied along a secondary lumen of the needle to assist removal. Once the oocyte has been extracted, it is transferred to a suitable receptacle.
One problem with the apparatus used in this technique is that the temperature of the liquid used to help flush out the oocytes from the patient can fall below the ideal level, especially if the procedure is delayed. Also, the temperature of the oocyte can fall appreciably during its passage along the needle, its associated tubing and into the test tube. Similar problems exist when handling embryos.